


We're Okay

by Igniss_glove



Category: MGS - Fandom, Metal Gear
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Nightmares, Otasune, The boys are dads, papa snake
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:28:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28032426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Igniss_glove/pseuds/Igniss_glove
Summary: Just Snake and Otacon comforting their daughter after having a nightmare.
Relationships: Otacon/Solid Snake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 36





	We're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at like, 3 in the morning but I couldn't stop thinking about Papa Snake. This is only a little angsty but it gets fluffy.

It’d been around a year now since they had been brought a new little member of philanthropy. 

Sunny was a very happy baby which both Hal and Snake were relieved at that. She of course did have her moments. She would get scared by things pretty easily but she’d never throw fits or break out into an hour long scream crying session. She’d wake up in the middle of the night just whining and hiccuping. Or they’d hear her give a small shout before going into her quiet sobs and small whine. 

Snake would often be the one to go put her back to sleep. After this happening numerous nights, Snake had come to the conclusion this poor little girl suffered from nightmares. 

One evening, Hal and Snake were in their living room in their small apartment they had gotten until they could find somewhere new. They both were sitting on the couch, Hal working on something on his laptop and Snake was watching some cheesy action film, when they heard Sunny give out a blood curdling scream then loud sobs. 

This startled them immensely. They had never heard her so distressed before. Snake shot up and practically sprinted to Sunnys room to see if she was okay, Hal following close behind. 

Sunny was sitting up and sobbing, nose running, and choking on her own spit when she saw Snake enter the room. She let out a whine and threw her hands up making grabbing motions. 

“David...” Hal whispered with a sad tone, knowing this poor thing must’ve had a horrible dream to startle her this bad out of sleep. 

Snake walked over to Sunny and picked up Sunny and laid her head on his shoulder and held her close. 

“Shhh.. Shhh... it’s alright.” Snake whispered, bouncing the small girl and rubbing her back.   
Sunny quieted down but was still clearly distressed. She held onto Snake’s shirt with a death grip. 

Hal walked up to them both and placed his hand on Sunny’s silver hair and moved a piece of it out of her eyes. “Poor thing...” Hal muttered while stroking her hair, “She looks exhausted.” 

Snake looked over at Hal with a sad expression. “Do you think she might be a little hungry too?” He asked. Snake looked down at Sunny to see that she did in fact look very tired, but it was clear she wasn’t going to fall back asleep anytime soon. 

Hal shrugged “Maybe? I mean it wouldn’t hurt, maybe some warm milk can calm her down a little, maybe enough for her to sleep the rest of the night?” 

Snake nodded then detached Sunny from his chest, she only protested a little before realizing she was being handed to Hal. Where she then had him in a dead grip too. 

“I’ll go make some, I’ll be right back.” Snake then left the room. 

Hal sat down on a rocking chair they had gotten, one of the very few things in that room. He started whispering affirmations to her while rubbing her back, maybe hoping she’d doze off. 

Snake came back into the room with a tiny sippy cup. Walking over to Hal he leaned down to show Sunny the drink. 

She looked and grabbed the cup and began taking sips while leaning on Hal. “Think she should just sleep with us for the night?” Hal asked Snake as Sunny took sips from her tiny cup. 

Snake looked at the girl in Hal’s arms for a moment, “you don’t think we’d crush her by mistake?” He joked 

Hal rolled his eyes. “I just want to be close to her in case she gets upset again, she seems to feel way better when at least one of us is near her.” 

Snake nodded and just stared at the small being they had been raising. She was so cute, and sweet. It broke both their hearts when she had bad nights like these. This one obviously being worse than the others. 

As he was lost in thought he noticed Sunny’s eyes starting to close, then open, obviously fighting her sleep. Hal followed Snake’s gaze and noticed her dozing off too. 

She was slowly still sipping on the little cup, even when falling asleep. Hal carefully grabbed the cup from her, seeing if she’d fight for it back. She let go of it and tucked herself into Hal’s chest.

Hal looked up at Snake once more, “So can she?” he asked, referencing his previous question. 

Snake looked at Sunny once more, before nodding. Hal got up with Sunny and carefully walked out of the room trying to be quiet so they would not wake her. 

Snake let Hal leave first, while he grabbed one of her stuffed toys, and a blanket before turning the night light off given there’d be no point of it staying on for the night. 

When Snake came back to his and Hal’s room, his partner had laid the girl next to him, he held a protective arm over her and watched her as if he could protect her from her dreams. 

Snake crawled in bed placing her blanket over her and her toy next. She grumbled in her sleep and grabbed the toy Snake had gotten for her. 

Snake then tucked them all with their bedsheets. He looked up from the sleeping child to Hal who was still looking over her. Making sure she was safe. 

He leaned his hand over and brushed some hair out of the nerd he love’s face. This caught his attention. 

They both look at each other with adoration. The beginning of philanthropy had been bumpy at first. Then things got even more complicated with this new small sun they’d taken the responsibility of caring for came into their strange lives. 

Both had been terrified of becoming somewhat of a father figure. They’d both never had something like that so they didn’t what the do’s and don’ts of raising a kid. 

After reading up almost every parenting 101 book known to man. Hal was still a nervous wreck. Full of fear on how they could mistakenly ruin her life somehow, or fail her in some way. 

There was a particularly rough night of this thinking, where Hal was close to a breakdown out of fear of messing up. Snake had grabbed him and told him. 

“You’re fine. We’re fine. It’s going to be fine. This kid will come to us, and we both swear to care and protect her with our life.”

Hal nodded understanding that the worse he worried the bigger chance of making a mistake. 

After a month or two of having Sunny in their lives they started getting the hang of it and learned they were immediately attached to this adorable bundle of joy. 

Snake held Hal’s face running his thumb along his cheek. “I told you, we’d be okay.” 

Hal smiled, grabbed the hand holding his face and gave a kiss to the man's knuckles. “And we’ll continue to be okay.” 

Snake gave a small grunt then pulled his hand away and placed it next to the sleeping girl. 

They both fell asleep watching over her, protecting her from bad dreams and the world. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Snake woke with a tiny hand hitting him in the face. 

“Sunny!” Hal tried to use a scolding voice but couldn’t due to laughing.

Snake opened his eyes and saw Sunny staring back at him. With the biggest smile on her face, she made a happy noise after noticing he was awake. 

‘There she is’ snake thought. ‘There’s our happy girl back’

Snake let out a grunt “I’m up, I’m up.” 

“Up! Up!” Sunny yelled giggling and attempting to climb on him. 

“Good morning sleeping beauty.” Hal laughed, pushing hair out of Snake’s face. 

“Hhrrngg” Snake rumbled then closed his eyes as if going back to sleep. “5 more minutes” 

Hal made an unimpressed noise. Sunny climbed onto Snakes chest and started patting him on the face. “Up! Up! Papa! Up!” This making Hal break out into a fit of laughter.

“I’m sorry Sunny, but I’m hibernating. Wake me up in spring” he mumbled. Then did his best fake sleeping. 

After a few pats to the face Sunny gave up trying to wake her dad up. “Papaa-AAAHA!” 

Snake surged up making Sunny fall but he caught her in his arms before giving her raspberries on her cheeks. 

She broke out in a fit of squealing laughing. “Never wake a bear while he’s sleeping!” Sunny continued giggling. 

Snake looked up from Sunny over to Hal who had the happiest look on his face. So in love with the man he’s chosen has his partner and the small girl that had been brought into their lives.

We’re doing good. 

We’ll be okay.


End file.
